Just a ghost
by crazymaisie
Summary: Its about being in trouble and finding help in the most unlikely of places. Please leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Walking to school that day hurt more than it normally did. This time it didn't just hurt mentally, today it hurt on the outside too. Every breath I took the shadows grew longer. Every breath I took I saw even more darkness. Those shadows I saw did not walk alone. They walked behind people who would do their bidding, those people were shadows. Those shadows were the things that crept into their bodies and held on tight to their souls; those shadows were the shadows that try to pierce my heart.**

**Walking through the school grounds I looked out for **_**him**_**. I watched his every move and every breath he took made me hate him even more. As I walked my head hung even lower. The hood of my jacket was up and as I walked I cringed. I could feel his gaze upon me; I could feel the shadows that clutched his soul.**

**I turned slowly around and ran as soon as I saw him and his evil friends walking towards me. I was panting as I neared the school gates but as I knew they would, they slammed shut.**

**I ran beside the railings that encircled the school. I was heading to the back of the school. I was running as fast as I could but my breath barely came as I rounded the final corner… a hand came out of a open door way and suddenly I was caught.**

**As I lay there in darkness I listened to the booming that was coming from my chest. I was amazed that my heart was still beating. Yet I had no time to mull over my thoughts as I was pulled into a sitting position.**

"**Open your eyes," an icy voice cut through my thoughts.**

"**Open you eyes!" my eyes forced themselves open of their own accord. I wish they hadn't; but I'm glad I saw her face.**

"**Are," I stumbled across the word and then stopped myself. I was thinking stupid thoughts. My thoughts made me stupid. Yet I'm sure she looked like an angel. "Are you an angel?" my voice sounded stronger than I had expected.**

"**An angel?" the angel's words were laughing actually the angel was laughing. Her laugh made me love her even more… what was I thinking; LOVE?**

"**I could be an angel come down from **_**heaven**_** to commit some devilish deeds," she laughed again. I love her laugh…**

"**Who are you?" **

"**I Edward am Bella." It was not an answer to my question, it was a statement. My eyes started to close again and I expected Bella the Angel to leave me to sleep but that was definitely not the case.**

"**Did you honestly think you could run to the back of the building just to get yourself cornered?" as Bella's icy words cut through my thoughts liked a cold knife I became angry.**

"**Cornered!" my voice was shaking from anger; "Cornered!"**

"**Yes Edward cornered!" her voice was not angry it was cold and I started to see shadows in Bella to.**

"**Edward to you honestly think I would come back here from the dead," she took a breath as I stared at her transfixed. "To come back to find **_**you**_** dead!"**

"**Did you just say 'back' from the dead?" my query alien to me, it just didn't seem right to say I in this world.**

"**Yes I did say that."**

"**Did you mean it?" Edward you idiot what a stupid question.**

"**Yes."**

"**Then… who are you?" my searching eyes seemed to look even into the eyes of the silence.**

"**Edward, I'm just a ghost."**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't believe you," it came out as a croak. Edward my man you need to get a grip.

"Fine." It was the last thing Bella said, I regretted believing her with a passion I could not name. She said she would help me and now she is walking away.

She had turned to walk away and with a surge of newly found energy I ran after her. "You said you would help me!"

"How can I Edward when you don't even believe who I am!" her shouting angered me even more. The lying was something I could not cope with.

"You liar!" I sneered but I quaked inside as I saw her face change into an icy glare which Bella fixed on me while looking down her nose at a bug on the floor. I quickly looked at the floor out of the corner of my eye, there was no bug. That was when I realised… the bug was me.

"I never lie, and I don't take kindly to people who accuse me of lying." Her voice was flat and cold, but the shadows didn't come. That's when I realised there were no shadows; I realised I had to trust this girl or I would never be who I needed to be. That person was anybody other than myself.

Yet before I could say another word she left; but don't ask me how she did it as she just turned around and disappeared. I knew then that there was at least some truth in her words.

***

I lay in my bed thinking of what I had lost. I lay there thinking of what an ass I had made of myself. I lay there thinking that maybe she was a ghost. I lay there thinking I was seriously going mad but on second thoughts maybe I already was. If I was made already that would explain why I saw Bella. Maybe it was when I received a blow to the head that the last of my sensibility was forced out.

I knew I was a fool for thinking these crazy thoughts; but I was stubborn and I didn't want to think that maybe I wasn't crazy but just a little bit disbelieving.

"Oh woe is you!" a familiar voice sliced through my thoughts. "Look at you lying there deep in thought; while I am hatching a plan to actually make your scrawny backside likeable."

"Bella?" my voice shook, in fact I shook. Bella's voice didn't sound like an angel she sounded like a woman on a mission. A deadly mission.

"Sure is Eduardo."


End file.
